Se Não Fosse Uma Cópia
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Tonkão e Remmy resolvem inverter os papeis na cama e, de quebra, trocar de corpo nesse enredo falho. Os ripadores recomendam a ingestão exagerada de café extra-forte para aguentar essa fic sonolenta.


**Nome: Se Não Fosse Uma Cópia **(Se Eu Fosse Você)

**Autora ou Copiadora: Mel Thewlis**(Peixe: Cara, ser fangirl do personagem é QUASE aceitável, mas do ator... Vai tomar Gardenal e não me enche o saco!)

**Sinopse: **Numa manhã de domingo, uma troca de papéis entre Remo e Tonks torna o que seria um dia maravilhoso com os Weasley num dia muito confuso e para nós hilário para ambos e para seus amigos. **(Peixe: Se eu entendesse alguma coisa até ripava, mas a vírgula fugiu!)(Munda: Mal chego e sou recebida ASSIM? Cu, hein?) (Vovó: Refraseando, a vírgula fugiu de muletas. Junto com a coerência e a minha vergonha na cara.)**

**Link:**http :/ www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 6688545 /1/ Se_ Eu _ Fosse _ Voce** (Peixe: Seja lind e tire os espaços, ok?) (Vovó: Eu nem me dou ao trabalho e talz... Perdi a esperança na humanidade faz tempo!)**

**(Peixe: Vamos lá, guerreiros! THIS IS SPARTAAA) (Munda: Hm, devo cantar I Will Survive? #Espartalhões) (Vovó: Afinal de contas hoje é FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAAAAAAAAY! -Q)**

Oioi**(Peixe: Ai, Santo Deus, começamos bem)(Munda: PROBLEMINHA!)**, pessoal. então, essa é mais uma fanfic da Mel Thewlis, e ela jura que não sabia que conseguia escrever humor, mas taí.**(Peixe: Ela estava certa. Ela não é engraçada. Peixe manda Mel Thewlis parar de falar na 3ª pessoa.)(Munda: Munda pede que Mel Thewlis tome seus remedinhos. E rápido.) (Vovó: Alguém pode me explicar porque a N/A está em terceira pessoa? É tipo um caso de distúrbio de identidade? Sei lá, a gente vê cada coisa estranha por aí...)**

eu**(Peixe: Letra maiúscula é pros fracos!) **acho q**(Peixe: *chora*)(#Vovó foge da fic com uma garrafa de Absolut em mãos#)(Munda: Internetês. Deus, tende misericórdia! #é atingida por raios#)** a fanfic terá por volta de três capitulos**(Peixe: Isso, Mel! Dança Macarena em cima do acento)(Munda: Correção: três SUPLÍCIOS.)** - o que creio ser o suficiente para pôr começo, meio e fim na historia.**(Munda: Mel Thewlis começando a colocar os neurônios pra funcionar! Assim que eu gosto!)**

espero**(Peixe: Eu espero que tenha letras maiúsculas na sua fic)(Munda: #dá uma tecla CapsLock pra autora#)**que gostem, e aguardo os querido reviews, pq**(Peixe: Internetês! NÃOOOO)(Munda: #desiste do CapsLock e joga uma Gramática na cabeça da autora#)** não há satisfação melho**(Peixe: R, não foge! Espere-me!)(Munda: #joga tudo para o alto e vai cometer harakiri#)**para um autor do que ler reviews *-***(Munda: E ser ripado pelo SEMU? #foge das pedras#)**

sendo assim**(Peixe: "Vou tirar o shift do cu para termos letra maiúscula!" *Aplausos*)(Munda: "... vou me vestir de freira devassa e queimar em praça pública!" –q)**, muito obrigada desde já, e boa leitura !**(Munda: Terei uma boa leitura se você tirar esse espaço desnecessário daí. Se bem que... ná, nem assim.)**

SE EU FOSSE VOCÊ, chapter**(Peixe: UI! Arrasa no inglês!)** 1 - Um Amoço**(Peixe: Assim fica difícil! O L fugiu com o R?)(Munda: 'amoço' é um tipo de alargador anal usado por tribos aborígines australianas?)** Bastante Confuso.**(Munda: Confuso, o burro de Nárnia? Ah, não, outra suruba de fandons, não! #mastiga agulhas#) **

- Remo! Remo!**(Peixe: Canoa! Barco! Vela!)(Munda: Fail, Peixe!)** - chamava Tonks, desesperadamente. - Acorde e venha rápido até aqui!**(Peixe: Putz, Tonks! Rapidinha a essa hora?)(Munda: "Tá passando clipe novo da LÊIDI GÁGAH na ÊMITIVI, beesha! Seu preferido!")**

Ela olhava-se no espelho do único banheiro da casa em que morava com o marido**(Peixe: Todo mundo defecando juntinho, ê belezura)(Munda: Salário de auror é baixo, hein, Tonks?)**. O homem - que já estava acostumado com os frequentes gritos da esposa **(Peixe: Já se acostumou que casou com uma gralha? Que lindo, é muito amor.)(Munda: "... afinal, Tonks adorava um hardcore e vivia com aquele vibrador com espinhos, já que Lupin não dava conta do recado, deixando no ar o mistério do nascimento de Teddy... ou não.")**- lentamente espreguiçou-se e foi ao encontro dela.

- O que foi, querida? - perguntou ele. - O que aconteceu?

- Olhe para si mesmo e veja o que aconteceu, Sr. Lupin. Ou melhor... Sra. Lupin.**(Peixe: CARALHO, O REMUS VIROU TRANSEXUAL?)(Munda: ARIADNA, NÃO FODE, PORRA!)**

O lobisomem gritou ao atender mais um pedido da metamorfomaga:**(Munda: "sua esposa' fica mais convincente, dik.)** ele estava tão sonolento que só então havia percebido que estava no corpo da esposa, e ela no seu.**(Peixe: Que original! O Tony Ramos ta fazendo o papel do Remus? Até que faz sentindo, um lobisomem peludo.)(Munda: Que enredo original e inovador, hein? Gostei de ver. –n)**

- Dementadores me beijem**(Peixe: QUE? HAHAHAHAHHAHA NEM LI ISSO, BROTHER!)(Munda: Maaaano...)**! O que foi isso?

- Não é óbvio, Remo? Um está no corpo do outro!**(Peixe: "Não é óbvio, Remus? A cirurgia e os hormônios deram certo! Finalmente pode te chamar de Claudete!")(Munda: Não é óbvio? Então explica como isso aconteceu, filha! Não deixa assim no ar!)**

- Tá, tá. Isso eu já percebi, mas... como isso aconteceu? - perguntou ele, que já estava ficando mais do que desesperado.**(Peixe: Né?Ele acordou e a minhoca do lago não estava mais lá. Meio desesperador.)(Munda: Acordou sem o pinto e não reparou. Imaginem o tamanho da minhoquinha.)**

- Isso eu não tenho nem ideia.**(Munda: ENTÃO NÃO É ÓBVIO, NÉ?Ahsefoder.)** Só não sabia que eu era tão gatinha. **(Peixe: Puta merda. Puta merda. Puta merda. Puta merda. Puta merda. Puta merda. Onde eu me meti?)(Munda: Tonks, você é uma METAMORFOMAGA, não A MÍSTICA, carylho!)** - ela riu com a própria piada, examinando seu corpo ocupado pelo marido.**(Munda: Essa narração tá me brochando. #vai pro Munda's fazer o teste do sofá com alguns gogoboys#)**

- Não ria de uma coisa dessas, Tonks.**(Peixe: Remus chama a Tonks de Dora, ela se casou e perdeu o sobrenome do pai. Eles são CASADOS, você geralmente tem certa intimidade com seu conjugue. Além de ser meio estranho dar pra um cara e ele te chamar pelo sobrenome. Fikdik)(Munda: #aplaude Peixe#)** - ele tentava se acalmar enquanto analisava seu reflexo no espelho, reflexo que agora mostrava os traços da mulher ao invés dos dele.**(Munda: CALABOCA, A GENTE JÁ SABE.)** - Eu sei que você realmente é muito linda,**(Peixe: *Vomitando)** mas...**(Peixe: "mas a verdade é que vou te trocar pela Peixe!" UHUL, PEIXE SENSUALIZANDO COM VIGOR!)(Munda:PelA? PEIXE, NEM SABIA! AKAUSAUKSAKUSKUAS #atingida por uma barbatana misteriosa#)**

- Peraí! - interrompeu-o ela. - "Linda", não. Agora eu sou "lindo", sou o lobisomem mais gatinho desse mundo.**(Peixe: SANTO DEUS! INTERNEM ESSA CRIA DO DEMÔNIO! O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO? SOU UMA PEIXE TÃO BOA!)(Munda: É, esse peixe –espada é piranha. #sai rindo até levar um tiro de Sniper#)(Munda 2: No filme original, o povo era mais... como posso dizer? COERENTE? Tipo, eles tinham reações mais... REAIS do que essas!)**

- Esse é o maior dos problemas, sabia?**(Peixe fugiu)(Munda: Vai começar a DR, véi? Tô saindo.)**

- Ah, é? E por quê?

- Porque agora até que voltemos ao normal, você sofrerá as dores de uma transformação**(Munda: "... na TV Xuxa!" –q, falhei, eu sei.)** sob a lua cheia.

- Ih, é mesmo. Nem tinha pensado nisso.**(Munda: Anta.)**

- E eu te garanto que você não vai gostar nadinha. E sabe o que é pior?**(Munda: "É aquela loira puta sem expressões faciais enchendo os picuá! Puta falta de sacanagem!1!")**

- O que? - ela perguntou em resposta, receando o que ouviria em seguida.

- Hoje é domingo, e a próxima lua cheia é sábado.**(Munda: ISSO é o pior? Consigo pensar em coisas piores, cara. Tipo "Eu estava com hemorroidas, amor!")** E ainda hoje temos que ir à casa dos Weasley pro almoço. Lembra-se que Molly nos convidou, não é?**(Peixe: "Não" é uma palavra bastante comum e fácil de ser usada, mas só se seu número de QI for positivo.)** – perguntou ele, agora sendo ela.**(Munda: MANO, A GENTE JÁ SABE! PARA DE FALAR ISSO, ÂNUS INCANDESCENTES!)**

- Huum... Lembro sim. Mas e agora? Mandamos uma coruja pra ela, dizendo que não poderemos ir mais?**(Peixe: A _inteligencidade_ da Tonks me assusta.)(Munda: QI de 800, o seu.)**

- Bem... essa seria uma opção bem provável e segura, mas não sei se seria a mais adequada.**(Peixe: WTF?)(Munda: Não, eu tava errada. O gênio aqui é o Lupin. MANO, SE INTERNA, DIABO!)**

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, com a voz dele.**(Peixe: Autora lindona da titia Peixe, todos já perceberam que a sua fic é cópia de "Se Eu Fosse Você", JÁ SABEMOS que a Tonks ta no corpo do Remus! Não precisa repetir isso o tempo todo, demônio!)(Munda: Foi o que eu disse. #va cutucar a Vovó no Facebook#)**

- Molly irá querer saber o porquê e todos os detalhes**(Peixe: Tonks, diz isso aqui: "Não, Molly, eu e Remus vamos trepar hoje." Duvido que ela vá pedir detalhes.)(Munda: Né? AKSUAUKSAKUSASUK boa.)**. Se contarmos, ninguém acreditará, e todos acharão muita graça nisso tudo. - respondeu ele, sentando-se enquanto pensava numa solução.**(Munda: Se liga naquela dica da Peixe. Ah, mas temos um furo: todos sabem que Lupin é brocha, então...)**

- Se Sirius estivesse vivo ele passaria o resto das nossas vidas rindo de nós dois.**(Peixe: Não precisa ser o Sirius para rir dessa fic, fikadik.)(Munda: Hm... QUALQUER UM faria a mesma coisa, fia.)**

- Ah, ia. Com certeza.**(Munda: Que se dane, agora arrumem um plot pra essa fic! LOGO!)**

- Porém, agora devemos esquecer o passado e pensar no presente, não é? Temos que pensar numa solução para esse problema. - Tonks tirou o marido de seus pensamentos sobre o falecido amigo**(Peixe: "falecido amigo" seria a minhoca do lago que ele perdeu?)(Munda: 'amigo'? Se liga nas 283947238957 fics Sisi/Lulu que temos por aí, Tonks. A voz do povo é a voz de Deus! KASUYAKUSAKUSAUKS ASKUASASU)**.

- Uma poção, talvez? - sugere Remo. - Você como auror deve conhecer todas as poções, não?**(Peixe: Remus, ela é auror, não Severus Snape. Ela é aquela que você come, não o que você dá, capiche?)(Munda: Gente, a Tonks trocou de corpo com o Slughorn, foi?)**

- Não sei se existe poção pra isso. Deve ser um caso raríssimo ou até mesmo inedito**(Peixe: Inédito me lembra Lagoa Azul. Maldita TV Globo.)(Munda: A ÚLTIMA coisa que vem na minha cabeça quando penso em 'Lagoa Azul' é INÉDITO, Peixe.)**.

- Mesmo assim, dessa vez, talvez você que tenha de beber a Wolfsbane pra a próxima lua cheia, e já te aviso que ela não é do tipo de bebida que você gostaria de beber no café da manhã.**(Peixe: Esses diálogos me cansam) (Munda: Nó, queria o que, suco de abóbora?)**

- Ah, isso é o de menos. Não deve ser pior que o meu próprio café. - riu-se Tonks.** (Munda: Matou-se Munda.)**

- Isso realmente não é o de menos. Mas o pior é a dor da transformação. Acho que você só sobreviveria por estar no meu corpo.** (Munda: Só eu estou brochando com esse diálogo? Melhor, com a fic em geral? Vou procurar um pouco de Montilla ali, tô precisando.)**

- Ah, lobão. Seduz muito e ainda se acha por ser forte, não é? Safado!**(Peixe: AAHHHHHHHHH! NÃO, PÁRA! TA DE ZUEIRA, NÉ? CARALHO! PUTA QUE PARIU! VAI ENFIAR UMA MAMORTA NO CU, FILHA DA PUTA! CAPETA DA PORRA! PUTA MERDA! AHHHHHH) (Munda: #amordaça Peixe# Tonks, vai ser escrota assim no quinto dos infernos!)**

- Aham, "vai nessa",**(Peixe: É o Remus que está falando isso? Pára de fumar, autora!) (Munda: ahsfhuaufiajsf doorgas)** Tonks. Não posso fazer nada agora, eu tenho voz de mulher.**(Peixe: "Não importa se flores são bonitas ou se você gosta de hipopótamos, cair da bicicleta não é saudável. Então confie no seu carpinteiro!" Sentido? Não procure.) (Munda: "Cinco prostitutas cegas podem tentar usar dentaduras, mas o nascer do sol sempre terá cheiro de cebola! Jamais esqueça de lavar os pés após fumar tofu.")** E quis dizer que você está no corpo de um homem, e somente os homens sobrevivem, esqueceu?

- A-há!** (Munda: Adorava essa banda! –q)** E já está usando gírias, não é?

- Tenho que tentar se**(Munda: Infinitivo danado, fugiu da fic e nem me levou!)** o mais parecido possível com você em frente aos outros, "cara". Senão todo mundo vai perceber que tem alguma coisa errada.**(Peixe: Parece aqueles tiozões que ficam tentando falar como adolescentes pra afastar a crise da meia idade. Ou seja, meu pai. Não é engraçado.) (Munda: Filho de Peixe, Peixinho é. #engole granada depois do comentário fail#)(Munda 2: Coisa errada tem, filho. Isso é uma fic trash. Na verdade, não há NADA certo, mas é detalhe.)**

- Isso é verdade.** (Munda: Até seus personagens concordam comigo, autora. Pense a respeito. #Gareth)** E outra coisa que é verdade é que você ficou hilário como Tonks.**(Peixe: Cara, se eu acordasse com o pinto do meu namorado entre as pernas, a situação seria tudo, MENOS engraçada) (Munda: Ô! Engraçadão! #vomita#)** Viu que seus cabelos ficaram castanhos? Tente mudá-los para rosa, para ficar mais a minha cara.** (Munda: Já que você tá no corpo do Lupin, então rosa é mais a cara dele? Hm, gostei. (6))**

- E como se faz isso? – perguntou ele, que certamente não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo.**(Peixe: Não, ele perguntou só pra trollar...) (Munda: "Sabe aquela força marota que você faz pra peidar? Pois é...")**

- Imagine que seus cabelos realmente estão rosa, e concentre-se na imagem.

Com as instruções, Remo pôs-se a tentar a mudar a cor dos cabelos. A cada 20 segundos ele abria os olhos para conferir o resultado: nada. Seus cabelos continuavam castanho claro.**(Peixe: Se ele não sabe mudar o cabelo, como é que mudou para castanho?Tonks sempre usa rosa/ roxo/ verde/ azul/ insiraqualquercorberranteaqui, filha do capeta!) (Munda: Agora me explica: como caralhos azuis ele conferia a cor do cabelo? Lupin desenvolveu olhos na nuca? Deus é maior, pqp.)**

- Tonks, isso não vai dar certo.**(Peixe: Ah, uma frase canon do Remus! Graças a Deus) (Munda: "Eu disse que não dava conta de uma maratona de sexo, principalmente com esses jumentos aí, mas você insistiu tanto...")**

- Vai sim, Remo. É só se concentrar bastante.** (Munda: "Faz uma forcinha que fica duro, amor! Eu confio em você!")**

Após diversas tentativas frustradas, ele finalmente alcança seu objetivo.**(Peixe: Texto sem ritmo! Sua Stephanie Meyer! Isso, agora xinguei mesmo!) (Munda: Ficou duro! E a torcida do Flamengo vai ao delíííírio! –q)**

- Tá vendo, Remo? Você conseguiu. E nem foi muito difícil, foi?** (Munda: Sou só eu que só consigo ver sacanagem nesse diálogo (como sempre)? AKASUKASUASKU! #Gareth dá um choque em Munda com sua chapinha#)**

- Foi.**(Peixe: OI, resposta pra Tia da 2ª série) (Munda: OI, OI, VIVO, CLARO, TIM OU OI! OI! OI! (8) #Momento funk)**

- Mas conseguiu, mesmo assim.** (Munda: Diálogo brochante e que não levou a lugar algum. #Munda entra em desespero ao ver que ainda faltam cinco páginas pra ripar#)**

- Ok, por isso eu consegui passar. Agora tenho que tentar ser você hoje no almoço na casa dos Weasley.** (Munda: Ah, Lups, ser mulher é com você mesmo, sua linda! Esse pitbull é Lassie, colega! #Apolo)**

- Não é muito dificil**(Peixe: Agora dança tango em cima do acento! Vai lá! Arrasando, sua LIMDAH!)**. Seja espontâneo, ou o inverso de si mesmo, se preferir.** (Munda: Chamou de chato NA CARA! Vamos levar esse casal pro Casos de Família ou pra Márcia! VEM, GENTE!)**

- Me ensine então, por favor.** (Munda: Sua esposa te ensinando a ser mulher. Decadência. –oi)**

- Ria de tudo. Faça piadas de quase tudo. Não preste atenção em nada. Fácil?** (Munda: Ou seja, é só ser chato e inconveniente. Você é aquela típica pessoa que eu levaria pra um velório, Tonks.)**

- É, fácil pode até ser, o problema é que ao contrário de você, eu sempre presto atenção a tudo.**(Peixe: Fofo, você está no corpo na sua mulher! NINGUÉM vai desconfiar!) (Munda: Retiro o que eu disse, ISSO é que é ser inconveniente. Já pensou se ele for reparar em tudo n'A Toca? Vai sair de lá baleado, se sair!)**

- É só fazer tudo ao contrário. Você tem a minha voz, o meu rosto e os meus cabelos. Ou faça o seguinte: preste atenção em tudo, mas não demonstre. Olhe para as paredes, mexa em algo com as mãos ou bata levemente os pés... - disse ela, com uma simplicidade surpreendente.**(Peixe: Porra, você queria que ela demorasse pra descrever a própria inutilidade?) (Munda: Boiei. #vai beber tequila com sal grosso no Munda's#)**

- Eu vou tentar**(Munda: "... sempre! E acreditar que sou capaz de levantar uma vez mais! (8)" #um tijolo misterioso atinge Munda, que desmaia#)**.

Logo, ambos foram para o quarto**(Peixe: NC NÃO! MEUS OLHOS!) (Munda: SCÉQUEÇO.)** e um acabou parando na frente do guarda-roupas do outro, e não sabiam o que vestir.**(Peixe: OHREALLY?) (Munda: QUE SE DANE!)**

- Dora, o que eu visto?** (Munda: Ai que gay, Lups AKUSKASUKASU)**

- Remmy**(Peixe: Remmy? HAHAHAAHAH GAY) (#Munda riu tanto que Fulano arranhou sua jugular#)**, o que eu visto? - perguntaram em coro, um ao outro.**(Peixe: Autores trash amam uníssono, em coro, juntos... Por quê? Ta ai uma questão pra minha prova de filosofia) (Munda: É porque eles são chique, bem. Daqui a pouco aparecem uns orgasmos coloridos e aí eu morro de nojo.)**

- Amor, vamos fazer o seguinte: um escolhe as roupas para o outro, que tal? - sugeriu a mulher no corpo do marido.**(Peixe: Muito genial essa Tonks) (Munda: Autora, A GENTE JÁ SABE, abraço.)**

- Huum... é uma ótima ideia. - ele respondeu, ao trocarem de lugar.** (Munda: Além de trocarem de corpos, perderam centenas de funções cerebrais. Sinto-me numa sala de jardim-de-infância!)**

Logo, cada um já havia decidido o que o outro vestiria.**(Peixe: Crianças, observem com atençã é uma "phrasesinutium", uma espécie muito comum em trash. Tomem cuidado, essa coisa é muito perigosa e destrói seu textos com um só ataque!) (Munda: ...MEU CÉREBRO! #agoniza#)**

- Ah, mas eu acho que vou tomar café antes de me vestir. **(Peixe: Eu fazia isso. Com 5 anos)**– comentou Tonks.

- É, uma boa ideia mesmo.**(Peixe: Remus só diz isso, porra?) (Munda: Estou começando a sentir pena desses retardados mentais, mano. Esses diálogos estão ausentes de qualquer traço de personalidade, não são nem um pouco interessantes e estão afundando a fic.)**

Após prepararem o café e porem a mesa, sentaram-se e foi ela que puxou assunto:** (Munda: Lá vem...)**

_- Dora, _o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, _Remo_. Não há explicações em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas **(Peixe: *Tentando entender) (Munda: Só existe uma arte das trevas? Ler os livros não mata, autora.)**para isso.

- E será que não podemos conversar com o Dumbledore sobre isso? – sugeriu ela.

- Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia expor a situação, hein? E também não sei se ele teria como nos ajudar.**(Peixe: AHN? PEDE AJUDA, PORRA! POR QUE NÃO PEDIR AJUDA? No filme faz sentido, o pessoal ia achar que Tony Ramos e Gloria Pires estavam malucos e tal, MAS REMUS E TONKS SÃO BRUXOS! ESSAS MALUQUICES SÃO NORMAIS!) (Munda: SEUS BABUÍNOS! E QUEREM REVERTER A SITUAÇÃO COMO? COM PURPURINA E FORÇA DE VONTADE? SE FODER, VIU!)**

- Ah, sei lá. Foi só uma sugestão. Tem algo em mente?** (Munda: Mente mente mente. KAUSKAUSAS não resisti.)**

- De verdade? Não. Acho que o melhor lugar para nós agora seria o St. Mungus. – comentou ele, sério, porém calmo. **(Peixe: Desde quando "sério" virou sinônimo de "furioso"? Eu estou furiosa com a fic, mas não estou séria.) (Munda: Acho que os Longbotton estão mais lúcidos que esses dois. ACORDEM,O DUMBLEDORE PODE AJUDÁ-LOS, SUAS MARMOTAS ACÉFALAS!)**– sugeriu ele, com seus cabelos ainda cor-de-rosa.** (Munda: E ISSO INTERESSA, BUNDAS SARNENTAS?)**

Tonks riu da ideia.

- Sei lá, mas até no St. Mungus ririam de nós, _Dora_.**(Peixe: NÃO RIRIAM PORQUE ELES MEXEM COM MAGIA, SUA PUTA DO DEMO!) (Munda: PROZAC resolve, filha.)**

- Em qualquer lugar que contarmos isso as pessoas ririam de nós, _Remo_.** (Munda: Vou conjurar a Gareth para expurgar essa ênfase sem noção.)** E eu não sei se vou conseguir te chamar pelo meu nome por muito tempo. Me desculpe.**(Peixe: E a Tonks matando as regras de português da 4ª série. É uma lindeza) (Munda: Tô até vendo a Vovó explodindo ao ler issso.)**

– ele disse, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição**(Peixe: O que isso faz aqui embaixo? Sofreu o Graben? *Baba em cima do caderno de Geografia física)(Peixe²: Se você não sabe o que é Graben, pare de ser inútil e cate no Google) (Munda: Alguém aqui sambou em cima do Enter...)**

- Eu também acho complicado, mas tenho alguma esperança de que vamos conseguir...**(Peixe: E eu tenho esperança de conseguir matar vocês antes do final da fic) (Munda: Força na peruca, colega! Com paetês e plumas tudo se resolve! –n) ** – ela concordou com o marido.** (Munda: NÓS JÁ SACAMOS, AUTORA. Pare de subestimar nossos cérebros, porra.)**

- É o que eu espero também... mas então, terminando aqui temos que arrumar a casa e depois nos arrumar para o almoço, não é?

- Sim, sim, sra. Lupin. A senhora é que manda nesta casa, não? – brincou ela, rindo dele em seu corpo.**(Peixe: Já perdeu a porra da graça há muito tempo. Pensando bem, nunca teve graça.) (Munda: Autora, se você preza seus leitores, PARA COM ESSAS EXPLICAÇÕES DEPOIS DAS FALAS! A gente já entendeu da primeira vez!)**

- Querido Sr. Lupin... – começou ele, enquanto seus cabelos iam de rosa para roxo. – ou você para com piadinhas, ou você vai ver a piadinha que vamos passar naquele almoço, ok?**(Peixe: Piadinha é o que vai sobrar de vocês se essa fic continuar tão ruim. *Espuma de raiva) (Munda: Eu te juro que to fazendo força pra procurar a graça desa fic. Tá difícil.)**

- Caramba, _Dora, _seus cabelos mudaram de cor! Você está mesmo irritada, ou conseguiu se metamorfosear?

- Huum... escolho a segunda opção.

- Então tá. Se assim foi, quem sou eu para discordar? – perguntou ela.**(Peixe: *Tentando se matar com o carregador do celular) (Munda: Essa fic é tão _atraente_ que mal posso me conter pra lê-la! Nossa, cada palavra é uma emoção nova! Muita adrenalina, cara! ...ok, já contei uma mentira pra deixar a autora feliz, posso ir embora?)**

- Seguindo esse caminho ninguém vai reparar que Remo Lupin agora é a sua esposa.

- E é só você contar piadas e rir de tudo que ninguém percebe que Tonks agora é o marido. – ela completou. - Caramba, isso ficou complicado!**(Peixe: Porque você é burra, sua semi-BellaSwan. prontofalei) (Munda: Tá, ta, next! Comecem logo com o enredo, manolos! Tô quase dormindo aqui!)**

- Bem, então agora vamos arrumar essa casa que está uma bagunça. – disse ele, levantando-se.** (Munda: CARA, VÃO LOGO PR'A TOCA E COMECEM LOGO A PORRA LOUCA DO ENREDO, VELHO! #bufando#)**

Ao que ela o segurou pelo pulso direito, levantou-se também e abraçou-o:

- Ah, nem precisa, né? – ela agora beijava o pescoço e os ombros do marido, embora achasse estranho demais estar beijando o próprio corpo.**(Peixe: Cara, quem tem tesão pelo PRÓPRIO corpo? Tomanocu) (Munda: Masturbação, te apresento.)**

- Dora, quer dizer... _Remo, _precisa sim.

- Então tá. – respondeu ela e, com um aceno da varinha, toda a casa passou a arrumar-se sozinha.**(Peixe: Tonks fazendo feitiço doméstico? ELA NÃO SABE NEM LAVAR LOUÇA SEM QUEBRAR ALGUMA COISA! Sefuder) (Munda: Nossa, descaracterizou legal agora, hein? #aponta sua bazuca para a cabeça da autora#)**

- Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço?** (Munda: Mano, é um feitiço doméstico. Não é como se fosse um feitiço pra fazer uma Horcrux ou conjurar crianças tailandesas, não! Deixem de drama fail!)**

- Pra que você acha que existe mãe?**(Peixe: Pra te parir e encher meu saco) (Munda: #2 na Peixe.)**

Após vários apertos, beijos e risadas que ela conseguia que ele desse, eles foram se arrumar para ir ao almoço, já que o relógio já marcava próximo das onze horas.**(Peixe: Onze horas? QUEM ALMOÇA AS ONZE HORAS?) (Munda: QUE – FIC – RUIM – E – MAÇANTE! #procura o enredo debaixo da cama#)**

Ao aparatarem na casa dos Weasley, viram que duas mesas haviam sido postas no quintal: o almoço seria ao ar livre hoje. **(Peixe: Molly disse que queria comer fora e Arthur colocou a mesa no quintal. Que lindo. Pelo menos vocês não interpretaram essa frase do jeito ruim. OPSSS) (Munda: #rindo descaradamente da pobreza dos Weasley#) **Aproximaram-se e foram aos cumprimentos, começando pela sra. Weasley:

- Bom dia, Molly. – começou Remo, no corpo de Tonks.** (Munda: A GENTE JÁ SABE, PORRA!)**

- Bom dia, Tonks. – ela respondeu. – Olá, Remo.

- Olá, Molly, como vai? – respondeu Tonks, no corpo de Remo.** (Munda: A GENTE JÁ SABE, PORRA! #se contorce#)**

- Eu vou bem, graças à Merlin**(Munda: Autores lindos, bruxos não veneram Merlin, vivam com essa verdade. Porque vocês acham que eles comemoram o Natal, antas? Pra ganharem presentes? Eles são PESSOAS antes de tudo!)** Mas vocês dois não parecem muito bem, tem algo errado? – perguntou ela, segurando as mãos da garota.** (Munda: "'Lupin brochou... o de sempre.', disse Tonks, olhando para o marido com desprezo.")**

Os dois se olharam, nervosos, e responderam:

- Não, não, Molly. Está tudo bem conosco, obrigada por se preocupar.

- Tudo bem então, Tonks**(Peixe: ISSO É BULLYING! POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM COM O REMUS? EIHN? EIHN?) (Munda: Lups foi jogado pra escanteio! KAUSKASUASU forever alone.) **. Fiquem à vontade, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Molly saiu e Tonks inclinou-se para sussurrar ao ouvido de Remo:

- Oh, essa foi por pouco.**(Peixe: Por pouco? Ahn? Quando foi a última vez que te perguntaram se você andou passeando pelo corpo do seu marido? Sim, teve duplo sentido podre.) (Munda: Por pouco? Ela só perguntou se vocês estavam bem, cria do inferno, nada de mais! Ô tempestade em copo d'água, essa...)**

Ao cumprimentarem os outros presentes – os outros Weasley, Harry e Hermione -, ambos perceberam que todos notavam e perguntavam se havia algo errado com os dois, e a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Não, não, está tudo muito bem, obrigado".**(Peixe: Alguém, além da Meyer, precisa de aulas de narrativa... lalalalala) (Munda: Meio que imaginei a Tonks andando toda maloqueira mana bolada e o Lups andando como uma bailarina... sim, eu sou escrota.)**

Logo, a anfitriã pôs o almoço à mesa e todos se sentaram ao redor desta. Entre vários assuntos durante a conversa, Harry dirigiu-se à Tonks – realmente pensando que estivesse falando com Remo –**(Munda: NÃO BRINCA, BICHA! #baba sarcasmo venenoso#)** e perguntou:

- Remo, você leu o Profeta Diário de hoje?

- Não, Harry. Nem li**(Peixe: Também nem li essa frase tesuda.)**, por quê? – perguntou, em resposta.** (Munda: ... weird.)**

- Havia uma notícia sobre os centauros que vivem na Floresta Proibida, Firenze e Agouro. Diz na notícia que eles brigaram de novo.**(Peixe: Ah, foda-se? Já ouviu que em briga de marido e mulher não se põe a colher?) (Munda: Grandes merda. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, não? Presumo que sim, Tonkão e Lups já estão casados e tal, então... ah, foda-se.) (Munda 2: Profeta Diário tem notícias mais fúteis do que Atrevidinha, agora? Briga de casal, tanto faz, falem algo mais... interessante! AH, essa é a palavra que não existe nessa fic, lembrei.)**

- Isso, Harry, é normal. Desde que Firenze passou a trabalhar em Hogwarts como professor de Adivinhação, ele e Agouro nunca mais se deram muito bem. **(Peixe: Firenze foi expulso, praga! Vai ler o livro!) (Munda: Autora, você não está nos convencendo de que leu os livros, não, viu? #vai preparar batida de ovos de ornitorrincos, álcool isopropílico e formol#)**– Tonks respondeu, insegura, já que Remo deveria saber exatamente o que dizer em resposta.

- Mas dessa vez foi pior, Ronan e Magoriano tentaram separá-los e acabaram com sérios ferimentos. – completou Harry.**(Peixe: Harry Criança Chata Potter) (Munda: Harry, cala a porra da boquenha que você só ta piorando a fic.)**

- O que você tem que saber sobre os centauros, Harry – começou Remo, se passando por Tonks ali **(Munda: Quantas vezes terei que dizer que A GENTE JÁ SABE DISSO, AUTORA?)**-, é que olhando pelo ponto de vista de Agouro, Firenze é que está errado. Já o caso de Ronan e Magoriano é à parte, porque em briga de centauros, 10 metros de distância ainda é perigoso, todo mundo sabe disso.**(Peixe: Ô dramalhão sem sentindo para deixar a fic "interessante".) (Munda: Interessante é uma palavra que passou a quilômetros dessa fic, Peixe querida.)**

- Sim, Tonks. Mas o motivo dessa briga... dizem que fui eu. – disse Harry, olhando de Tonks para Remo, e de volta para Tonks. – O que você me diz disso?**(Peixe: Harry Criança Chata, Egocêntrica e Emo Potter) (Munda: Mimimi, vai se danar, sua biba carente! Você preciiiiisa é de um companheiro!)**

- Incrível é a culpa é sempre de Harry Potter, não?** (Munda: Todo mundo já reparou que você é um puta de um egocêntrico, Harry KAUSAKSUASUKAS chupa essa laranja azeda, cicatriz!)** – respondeu a real Tonks, esquecendo-se que estava no corpo do marido. Os presentes riram com a piada.**(Peixe: Que piada? Essa fic é uma piada, eu também estou rindo dela.) (Munda: Todos ri. -n)**

- Ah, Remo... ele anda muito piadista ultimamente, o meu marido.** (Munda: Felicidade sem motivo aparente? Alguém aqui andou metendo...)** – respondeu Remo, fingindo ser Tonks e tentando corrigir o esquecimento da esposa. – Mas Harry, sobre isso eu posso lhe dizer pra você não se preocupar. Nem tudo é culpa sua, você sabe disso. Embora agora digam que qualquer copo quebrado seja culpa sua, não é. Não se preocupe com isso, certo?**(Peixe: Remus decorando frases de efeito de terapeutas de 5ª categoria. Muito bom.)**

- Obrigado, Tonks. – respondeu Harry. – Mas... sem meu pai nem Sirius, achei que quem fosse me dizer algo desse gênero fosse o Remo, não? Sem menosprezar ninguém, Tonks.**(Peixe: Sem menosprezar ninguém, Tonks, você só é uma insensível que não sabe dar conselhos.) (Munda: Porque a Tonkão não pode se preocupar com você ou te dar conselhos? Harry, seu insensível!)**

- Vai por mim, Harry – começou Tonks, fingindo ser o marido e tentando consertar mais essa falha. -, faço minhas as palavras dela.

- Você está bem, Remo? Digo... bem mesmo? Você está agindo um tanto estranho, se comparado aos outros dias... **(Peixe: Se você acha que ele está agindo estranho HOJE, É EVIDENTE que você está comparando as atitudes dele com os outros dias, encarnação de Bella Swan) (Munda: Porra, que povinho inconveniente! Que eu saiba, o Lupin está mais gay e a Tonks mais macho, nada muito grave! Tipo, se o Lups aparecesse sem uma perna e a Tonkão com olhos compostos seria, de fato, uma mudança notável! Mas, né, sou só eu, a típica avoada, então não conta.) **– perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, estou sim, Hermione, obrigado. – respondeu Tonks. – Mas... estranho como?** (Munda: GAY. Simples assim.)**

- Você está fazendo piadas e Tonks está meio séria. E ela está dizendo as palavras que Harry esperava ouvir de você. – respondeu a garota.**(Peixe: SONO) (Munda: BUCETA. BRASIL.)**

- Sabe o que é, Mione?** (Munda: "A Tonkão ali me fez um fio-terra MAH-RA-VEE-LIOW-ZO, e eu fiquei loca! Resolvi me assumir libélula logo de uma vez!")** – o lobisomem, com seus cabelos agora rosa escuros, tentou improvisar uma explicação: - **(Peixe: Põe a culpa na convivência, caralho! Ninguém vai querer detalhes da convivência de recém casados!) **Remo e eu fizemos uma aposta, pra ver quem conseguia **(Munda: "...proporcionar prazer ao outro: como vê, os dedos da Tonks ganharam! Hihihi!")**melhor viver um a vida do outro. Ou seja, eu tenho de ser séria como ele, e ele tem que tentar ser alegre como eu.**(Peixe: Remus saiu do armário e admitiu que é emo? Ah, sempre desconfiei que aquelas cicatrizes não eram da lua cheia. Remus se cortando!) (Munda: Todos canta: I CAN'T BE PUUUURFECT! #VdF)**

- Ah, por isso dos sorrisos no rosto do Remo e não no seu, Tonks?**(Peixe: UI! Chama de emo NA CARA!) (Munda: Pobre do Lupin virou uma biba amargurada, agora? Ele não é o Snape, porra, ele sorria de vez em quanto! Principalmente agora que está casado! Ah, sifudê, viu!)**

- É, exatamente por isso. – respondeu o lobisomem, aliviado.** (Munda: Porco, peidando em público! NOJEIRA!)**

Quando os demais receberam a "explicação" sobre a situação dos dois,** (Munda: Qual foi a das aspas? Foi uma explicação, fia, só não foi a verdadeira! Que se dane, parei de procurar sentido.)** voltaram a seus assuntos. Nisso, Remo alongou o pescoço**(Peixe: WTF? Imagem mental estranha do Lupin com pescoço de girafa) (Munda: WTF? Entrou em Orochimaru mode on, Lups? Visões do inferno.)** para sussurrar ao ouvido de Tonks, que na realidade achava um pouco de graça de, no fim, sussurrar ao próprio ouvido:

- Me deve essa, _Remo_.

Após o almoço, os dois ainda ficaram mais um tempo por lá, conversando com todos, se enrolando em assuntos conhecidos apenas pelo outro.**(Peixe foi catar amendoins para jogar na casa da vizinha que muge. Voltará em breve.) (Munda: Porra de fic brochante! Quando o enredo começar, me chame. #foi dormir na rede da Dinga#)**

Como de costume, Gina e Hermione chamavam Tonks para falar sobre garotos, mas desta vez foi um tanto diferente**(Peixe; "Tonks estava mais animada que o normal, ela queria o endereço de todos os meninos para uma pesquisa de anatomia") (Munda: "Tonkão dizia para esquecerem os homens e tentarem se divertir com rashas e peitos...")**:

- Tonks do céu**(Peixe: O bom dessa fic é que vocês riem sem ler meus comentários. "TONKS DO CÉU?" Nem me darei o trabalho de ripar.) (Munda: Só eu imaginei uma Tonks com asas e bico de pato? Ok, fui só eu mesmo.)**, lembra daquele garoto lindo que vimos uma vez quando fomos nós três ao Beco Diagonal**(Munda: "... rodar bolsa? Faturamos alto, menéana! Tinha um negão delícia lá que, mulher, me deixou a-he-gah-ça-da!1 Puro loosho!")**? – perguntou Gina

- Não, acho que não me lembro... – respondeu Remo, já que realmente não sabia de quem estavam falando.**(Peixe: ÓBVIO que ele não sabe, você acabou de dizer que Tonks, Ginny e Mionão estiveram no Beco! Como caralhos Remus saberia quem é o menino gato? Ah, só se ele estiver perseguindo meninos... NÃO! IT'S THE PORNOGRAPHY ATACA NOVAMENTE!) (Munda: Mininu séquici, séquici, séquici! Mininu lindu, lindu, lindu! (8) #vai se vestir de Stephany Absoluta#)**

- Aquele de cabelos pretos, alto, lindamente sedutor**(Peixe: Lindamente sedutor. HAAHAHHAHHAHAHA Só Ginéca Putona mesmo) (Munda: MININU SÉQUICI!)**, com uma capa de couro comprida**(Peixe: UI. Que noção de estilo. Capa de couro!) (Munda: Uma vaca morreu para a confecção dessa capa! Greenpeace condena!)**. Vai dizer que não se lembra mesmo dele?**(Peixe: Eu me lembraria de alguém com capa de couro. Lembraria-me de quanto corri desse ser humano) (Munda: #chama Jairinho para exorcizar o menino com capa de couro a la Madonna#)**

- Ah, sim, agora lembrei – foi o que o lobisomem conseguiu fazer para continuar de uma vez com a conversa.

- Então, um dia desses eu**(Peixe: Reformule essa frase que talvez eu leia.)** fui com minha mãe até a Floreios & Borrões e ele estava lá. E veio falar comigo! – contou a ruiva.** (Munda: "Ai que tudo, bee! Nossa, ele FALOU com você! E ele olhou nos seus olhos? Jura? Ai, subiu até um calor aqui...")**

- Que bom, Gina.**(Peixe: Um autor trash que sabe usar a vírgula do vocativo! Que emoção!) (Munda: Sintam o interesse no assunto: "Que... bom.")** Fico muito feliz por você – respondeu Remo, não tão animado quanto Gina esperara que Tonks ficasse ao saber disso.

- O que foi, Tonks? – perguntou Hermione. – Você não está se sentindo bem?**(Peixe: "Não, Hermione, to com uma puta vontade de dar uma cagada, to de tpm e você fica me alugando sobre pirralhos de capa de couro.") (Munda: "Ai, confesso que não, migs! Lupin ameaçou me largar poque não posso satisfazê-lo! Não é minha culpa se meus dedos são curtos demais!")**

- Estou ótima, obrigada.

- Ah, que bom então – completou a morena.**(Peixe: A morena, a ruiva, a loira... Como chamariam a Tonks? O camaleão?) (Munda: Tonks Suvinil, te apresento.)** – Por que queria perguntar como andam as coisas entre você e Remo.

- Ah, está tudo bem entre nós**(Peixe: Agora é aquela cena do filme em que a mulher fala que o marido é foda na cama e tem a pica voadora das galáxias cor de rosa... Já vi esse filme. Literalmente.)**. Quando eu chego do Ministério ele sempre está esperando por mim**(Munda: "... coberto de mel, de quatro e rebolando!")**. Mas ele está procurando um emprego, porque diz que nossos papéis dentro da casa estão invertidos, entende?**(Peixe: Ah, esqueci que a autora tem 12 anos e não pensa nessas besteiras ainda.) (Munda: Inversão de papeis na cama? Rihanna, quanto tempo!)**

- Entendo... – respondeu Hermione.** (Munda: Mentiroooosa!)**

- Mas hein, Tonks. Por acaso vocês não estão pensando em algo tipo... filhos? – perguntou Gina.**(Peixe: Gineca Surfistinha querendo aulas de como fazer bebes com a Tonks? Relaxa, fofa, você e Harry não comprarão televisão e encherão Hogwarts de fedelhos) (Munda: "Por enquanto, não, só queremos foder sem compromisso até que nossos genitais fiquem em carne viva. Algo contra?")**

- O que? Filhos? – surpreendeu-se Remo. – Ah... não, não que eu saiba. – ele tentou acalmar-se e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos agora roxos.**(Peixe: Essas pessoas têm dificuldade em dizer "não". Ficar nervoso é o caralho!) (Munda: Lupin é tão demodê. Soca um verde Restart nessas madeixas e vai bater cabelo na náitch, migs! –n)**

- Mas fala a verdade pra gente: o Remo te atrai de um jeito que te deixa louca**(Peixe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH Minha cara ao ler isso não poderá ser descrita em meras palavras.) ****(Munda: I'M CRAZY BUT YOU LIKE IT! LOCA, LOCA, LOCA! ****(8))**, não é? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para Tonks no corpo de Remo.** (Munda: TÁ, OK, JÁ SABEMOS DISSO, CARALHO, NEXT!)** – Você mesma já disse pra gente algo assim, mas não deu muita firmeza**(Peixe: Mionão quer firmeza, gosta do bagulho bem firme. (6) ) (Munda: DiCaprio não dá conta mais da Emmaione, agora ela quer algo mais HARCORE, danada!) ** na afirmação. E ainda dá pra ver no jeito com que você olha pra ele, Tonks. Isso é verdade, não é?**(Peixe: DEUS! DEUS! DEUS! ALGUÉM NO ANDAR DE CIMA! POR FAVORRRR) (Munda: Nada de mais, Lups, só dizer que você mal pode assossegar a perseguida de tanta vontade de se entregar ao fogo da paixão, colega! #O Clone feelings)**

- Er... huum... eu, er... acho que é – respondeu ele.** (Munda: Nossë, você 'acha' que sente tesão por seu marido. Gostei.)**

- Você tá meio estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa? **(Peixe: Brother, você acabou de perguntar se ela sente um tesão louco pelo marido. CLARO QUE ELA ESTÁ ESTRANHA! ATÉ EU ESTOU ESTRANHA!) (Munda: Tip'assim, "Oi, você gosta de dar pro seu marido?" "Hm, acho que sim." ISSO é estranho.)**– perguntou Hermione.

- Não, não. Tô bem, obrigada – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.** (Munda: Olha, se eu estivesse no corpo de um hômi, a coisa mais difícil de enganar seria dizer 'obrigadO', e o Lups dominou isso com uma facilidade que... sei não...)**

- Então tá – responderam as duas garotas em coro.**(Peixe: Essa autora não tem classe e não escreve uníssono, beijão) (#Munda imagina o elenco de HP fazendo um coro de 'Noite Feliz' e capota#)**

Enquanto isso, a um outro lado do quintal,**(Peixe: O que você quis dizer, criança? Fiquei meia hora pensando no que dizer, mas não consegui pensar em nada. "a um outro lado do quintal" foi demais pra meus neurônios ripadores) (Munda: Acho que um 'em' substituiria esse 'a' muito bem, só uma dica.)**Tonks – também sofrendo para passar-se por Remo – conversava com o Sr. Weasley, Harry, e Rony, tentando ao menos entender do que se tratava a conversa. Descobriu, então, que o assunto era sobre os centauros da Floresta Proibida, que, segundo boatos, haviam brigado por causa de Harry.**(Peixe: Mas eles já não tinham discutido isso, santo Deus?) (Munda: Repetição desnecessária? Autora, você tem Alzheimer?)**

- Mas Remo**(Peixe: Por que eu fui elogiar o uso da vírgula do vocativo?) (Munda: WHY, PEIXE, WHYYYYY?)**– Harry tinha um tom implorativo**(Peixe: Implorativo? Eita! Acho palavra no Tio Aurélio e achou bacana colocar na fic?) (Munda: Implorativo = implorando para ser o ativo. Duvido que Harry Putter estava implorativo.)** na voz -, fiquei sabendo que eles brigaram por minha causa.**(Peixe: Puta merda! Já entendi que eles brigaram por sua causa E NÃO LIGO!) (Munda: Autora, VOCÊ JÁ ESCREVEU ESSE DIÁLOGO A ALGUMAS LINHAS ATRÁS, E NÃO FOI LEGAL DA PRIMEIRA VEZ, ABRAÇO FORTE.)**

- É, talvez Firenze tenha visto algo sobre você nas estrelas e saiu espalhando – sussurrou Tonks.** (Munda traduzindo: Estrelas = nova Capricho. Harry, quem mandou ser ídolo teen, hein?)**

- O que disse, Remo? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Ah, nada não, Arthur. Foi só um pensamento alto, uma piada **(Peixe: Farei uma vaquinha e comprarei um livro de piadas novo para Tonks) (Munda: AQUILO era uma piada? Mano, ou eu tenho um humor de pedra ou NÃO TINHA GRAÇA.)**– respondeu ela. – Mas Harry**(Peixe: "Não devo, sob hipótese nenhuma, elogiar qualquer autor trash""Não devo, sob hipótese nenhuma, elogiar qualquer autor trash" "Não devo, sob hipótese nenhuma, elogiar qualquer autor trash" Esse será meu mantra até o final dos tempos) (#Munda frita Peixe por ter elogiado a autora#)** não se preocupe, ok? Não ligue para aqueles centauros tolos, nem para o que eles falam ou fazem, culpando você por um desentendimento deles.** (Munda: Agora me conta: o que que o Harry fez que causou o desentendimento dos centauros? Comeu a mãe deles ou algo do tipo?)**

- Ah, ok, Remo. Obrigado – respondeu Harry.

- Olha lá quem vem vindo, se não é a metamorfomaga da família**(Peixe: Vai ser tosco assim na puta que te pariu, Rony! Coisa de velha fofoqueira: "Hey, se não é a sumida/ puta/ caçula/ mais velha/ universitária/ chata/ qualqueradjetivo da família")** – comentou Rony, que pela primeira vez na conversa abrira a boca.**(Munda: Ron, a coluna do templo. #assistindomuitanovela)**

- Olá, pessoal – disse Remo, se esforçando para parecer-se animado e espontâneo, acenando com a mão direita.**(Munda: "...enquanto dizia 'Yes, we can... kill Bin Laden!', dando risadas diabólicas!" -oiq) ** – Er... _Remo_, será que podemos ir pra casa? É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.**(Peixe: Olha, adivinhei! Ela realmente quer dar uma cagada! Mas tem que ser com o Remus porque na casa deles só tem um banheiro só e eles gostam cagar juntinhos, sentir o cheirinho...) (Munda: Nossa, que romântico, Peixe! 2Girls1Cup aprova!)**

Harry, Rony e o Sr. Weasley entreolharam-se. Talvez, mas somente _talvez_,**(Peixe: Ênfase desnecessária da porra)** estivessem pensando em alguma causa do mal-estar que Remo inventou.**(Peixe: Ta, até meu cachorro já entendeu que Rony, Harry e Arthur acham que Tonks está grávida. FODA-SE) (Munda: Nossa, eles tão pensando em gravidez? Meu palpite seria câncer no cérebro. Droga, acho que não vou ganhar na Sena hoje...)**

Então eles se despediram dos amigos e aparataram em casa.**(Peixe: ACABOU! FESTA LÁ EM CASA!) (Munda: EU PAGO A CERVA!)**

**Peixe saiu da clínica terça feira de madrugada vestindo apenas a tanga do Tarzan, com seu taco de beisebol e falando baleiês. Hospício pede essa merda de volta e suplica para que tenham cuidado ao se aproximar da louca.**

**Munda foi assaltar o armário de bebidas da Vovó. Ao tentar tirar uma mísera Ice Fortificada 58%, foi devorada por crianças tailandesas zumbis que protegiam o suprimento.**


End file.
